


Kiss Me

by bravelove



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: It was a beautiful night, a cloudless night with hundreds of stars darting the darkness, with a warm full moon to highlight it all, and underneath these stars there were two women, a girl known for her fiery hair, and a girl with a rainbow headband and just the coolest shades around that had been pushed up to her head, Strife eat your heart out.





	Kiss Me

It was a beautiful night, a cloudless night with hundreds of stars darting the darkness, with a warm full moon to highlight it all, and underneath these stars there were two women, a girl known for her fiery hair, and a girl with a rainbow headband and just the coolest shades around that had been pushed up to her head, Strife eat your heart out.

“Look Fifi! I think I see Lyra! Over there look look!” The Fiery Haired girl said, a grin on her face as she pointed at a constellation “That’s three constellations for me, zero for you!”

The Rainbow Banded girl sighed, but grinned “Sorry Zozo, Not all of us can be rugged space captains darting through constellations, all I know on sight are the real basic ones.” she grabbed the fiery haired girls hand and flashed a cheesy grin, sliding her sunglasses over her eyes and cooed “Beside the most beautiful star is right here, no need to go looking for anything more.”

A vibrant blush easily visible even in the dark of the night lit up the fiery hair girls face and she hid her face with her free hand, letting out a unidentifiable high pitch noise that the other girl snickered at before finally managing to get out a “Fionaaaa that’s too much! It’s too cheesy!”

The Rainbow girl snickered and kissed the hand she held, moving her shades back up to get a better look at her. “No I think it’s not enough actually, you’re too adorable, I love you Zoey.”

“Aaaaa Iloveyoutwo.”

“Hey now breathe, c’mon Zoey you aren’t dying on my watch!”

Moving her hand to rub the flustered girls back, the Rainbow girl slowly calmed back down the other girl. “Easy now, in out in out.” and when the Fire girl finally calmed down she pulled away and entwined fingers with her again.

Slowly peeling her hand away from her face the blushing Fire girl smiled “You’re too much Fifi, going to kill me! And then who would point out the constellations to you.”

Snickering the Rainbow girl frowned dramatically and said “Hmm how true how true! I suppose then there’s only one cure for that, the one thing to bring such a lovely lady back to life.”

“Ohhh? What?”

“Kiss me Zoey.”

“Of course, true love’s kiss, the ultimate cure for everything!”

And so the Fire girl looked at her lover, seeing her highlighted by the moon and surrounded by stars, and leaned in for a soft kiss, and so did the Rainbow girl, unfortunately…

“Oww Fifi your head hurts!” The Fire girl rubbed her head where the two had accidentally met in the wrong place.

“Sorry! Sorry got a bit excited!”

“That’s fine, you’re lucky you’re just so cute!”

“I knew you only kept me around for my looks….”

“I’m sorry Fifi but you’re just too cute!”

The two gave stern looks at the other before bursting into giggles, the Rainbow girl lifted up her arm and the Fiery girl snuggled closer, kiss accident forgotten as the leaned together and stared at the stars, no place in the world they’d rather be.


End file.
